but baby i'm a nightmare dressed as a daydream
by Drewyd
Summary: Las pesadillas están hechas de niñas pequeñas con dientes de lobo y hombres con ojos vacíos. Las pesadillas están hechas de esposas, pistolas y la absoluta certeza de que solo una de ellas va a salir de allí con vida. Después de ésto, sin embargo, está la vida real; está el mantener la comida en el estómago, dormir sin soñar y el saber que todavía queda algo después del infierno.


**Disclaimer:** _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ no me pertenece, ni tampoco busco fines de lucro con esta viñeta. Tampoco es que ganaría mucho.

 **Advertencia:** En la historia se encuentran contenidos de violencia infantil y aspectos como vómitos forzados que pueden ser desencadenantes para ciertas personas.

* * *

 _but baby i'm a nightmare dressed as a daydream_

Era fácil perderse en la sangre que le escurría de los dedos; ignorar los huesos que crujían bajo sus pies y seguir arrastrándose hacia su próxima víctima.

—Probablemente te de una mamada si se lo pides bonito —le dijo un día Yakov a Vladimir, y ella les sonrió con dulzura y avanzó hacia ellos. Vladimir retrocedió unos pasos, porque era inteligente y sabía ver una bestia cuando se le acercaba, pero Yakov puso ambos pies firmes en el suelo y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Escuché que estaban... estabas hablando de mi —saludó, al ver que Vladimir había desaparecido por completo de la escena.

La sonrisa de Yakov se ensanchó, y ella sintió un corrientazo de electricidad en los dedos. Su presa la miraba con lascivia, y ella _no podía esperar..._

Su cuerpo apareció unos cuantos días después, cuando unos pilotos fueron a buscar trajes de repuesto, y la mirada vacua que le dedicó Vladimir hizo que volviese a la vida, y que sus pulmones se llenases de aire, y no por nada le llamaban

(qué)

—… _Viuda Negra._

—Apaga eso de una vez, Nat. Las noticias van a seguirte mostrando aunque quemes el televisor por telekinesis.

Ella no lo apagó; cambió los canales hasta que apareció una película animada y la dejó, sin prestar mucha atención, sin pensar, ello era lo que buscaba.

—Quita de en medio.

—Ni que le hubieses estado prestando mucha atención.

—Pero qué te pasa; acaba de descubrir el misterio de la máscara y los robots y dejó que el asesino de su hermano escapase. Oh, y su robot se volvió loco...

—No tienes remedio.

Le había costado un tiempo a Steve aprender que ella estaba cómoda con _todo._ Si ella podía desvestirse y cambiarse en frente de él sin sudar una gota, él podía hacer lo mismo, y sin agregarle sonrojos innecesarios y miradas de reojo. Últimamente se estaba sintiendo conectada con él, como alguna vez había sido con Clint, y eso le hacía doler la sien. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que no encontraría otra vez un compañero tan disciplinado, respetuoso y capaz como el capitán América, y que debía aprovecharlo. La otra parte de su mente, que ella esperaba estuviese achacándose, le susurraba consejos al oído cada vez que él le dejaba su cuello expuesto en sus reuniones y cada vez que él le mostraba una herida de gravedad y le susurraba _наталья не должны потерпеть неудачу..._

—¿Quieres que pida algo de servicio al cuarto?

—Unos perritos estarían de maravilla, aunque no sé si eso sería bueno para tu salud...

Lo bueno de Steve es que nunca se enojaba por sus comentarios sardónicos, y probablemente hubiese experimentado bromas y burlas sobre la tercera edad para tres vidas infinitas, cortesías de Stark. La cosa con Clint es que siempre terminaban discutiendo como niños, incluso en medio de las misiones; Steve se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese poner en peligro el triunfo del objetivo.

Siempre el soldado, nunca el hombre.

Comieron como dos buenos neoyorquinos muertos de hambre a mitad de Alejandría, y no se preguntaron cómo ese hotel en el culo del mundo tenía tan buenos perros calientes. Tenían que estar arriba y listos antes de las cuatro, por lo que se acostaron en la cama con los uniformes puestos y las armas siempre a mano.

Fue a mitad de las tres, antes de que perdiese la cordura por ese calor infernal y después de que Steve le diese la espalda, que ella le tocó ese punto a mitad de los omóplatos, sintiendo la tela firme del uniforme y, por debajo, su piel. Él no se movió. Ella sabía que estaba despierto.

Subió sus dedos un poco más, hacía esa vértebra que conectaba su cuello con sus hombros, y sintió la piel, la sangre fluir, aunque no pudiese ver nada en la oscuridad. La guerra de voces en su mente llegó al clímax, y por un momento ella no fue Nat, sino Natalia, y le parecía que sus dedos se convertían en garras y ya no había vuelta atrás...

—Natasha —dijo él, y su voz arrancó un sonido ronco de su garganta. Steve se volteó, y cubrió su mano con la suya propia —. Natasha.

Ese no es mi nombre, quería decir. Yo no soy americana, yo no soy una изменнический, yo soy

(eso no está bien)

—… ¡Natalia! Por el amor de Dios, suéltala de una vez.

El cuerpo de Olga cayó al suelo, y la sangre no tardó en manchar el piso. Natalia quería vomitar.

Tatyana y Svetlana, las mayores de ese grupo y las más experimentadas, se llevaron el cuerpo de Olga, liviano y esquelético por la malnutrición. Romperle el cuello no había sido difícil; soportar la mirada de sus ojos, rogándole que la sacara por fin de ese infierno...

Por primera vez en semanas le dieron comida, y no cualquier clase de comida. Era _real_ y no estaba podrida y sabía tan delicioso que al final la terminó vomitando, pero valió por completo la pena. La sangre de sus pequeñas manos no se borraba por llenarse el estómago, pero tampoco lo hacía comportándose como Sofiya y llorando cada noche.

Las débiles nunca duraban mucho.

Natalia Romanova no llegó con nadie ni se fue con nadie. Se ganó su título de la Viuda Negra poco antes de casarse con Alexei, y para ese momento ya comía todo lo que quería y vomitaba a su gusto y las esposas que se encadenaba en sus muñecas cada noche no eran más que viejas amigas.

—Natalia —le decía Alexei cada noche, tocando su cara y (¿no se llamaba Yakov? ¿ _James_?) sintiendo que su vida por fin tomaba un rumbo.

 _Es un honor ser una de las veintiocho bailarinas elegidas para el programa del teatro Bolshoi. El entrenamiento es duro, pero..._

(no. basta. eso no fue así)

 _Es un honor ser una de las veintiocho niñas elegidas para el programa de la Viuda Negra. El entrenamiento es infernal, mortal, inclemente, pero..._

(pero la gloria de nuestra nación y el orgullo de nuestros camaradas lo hace valer la pena)

No sabía cuántos años tenía cuando Clint la rescató. Los suficientes para haber matado a más agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. de los que alguna vez sus camaradas le hablaron. No sabía lo que era ese sabor extraño en la boca hasta que él bajó la flecha y sacó su mano. No sabía lo que era el perdón hasta que ese hombre extraño y rubicundo le quitó las armas sin munición y le puso una manta sobre los hombros.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó en el avión de regreso, colgando su arco y masajeándose los hombros. Ella no había caído sin luchar.

—Natalia —siseó ella, encorvándose y apretando los puños con toda su fuerza. Para la KGB, estaba muerta —. Natalia Romanova.

Tal vez ese S.H.I.E.L.D. pudiese...

Clint le consiguió unas esposas solo para ella, y la celda que le dieron se parecía un poco a las que había tenido a principios de su estancia en el entrenamiento como (bailarina) Viuda Negra. Se despertó en un cuarto demasiado caliente, en un país demasiado lejano, y con la amarga certeza que en cualquier momento una de sus hermanas iba a aparecer de la sombra del cuarto, lista para hacerle lo mismo que ella le hizo a Tatyana.

Ninguna vino, pero Nicholas Fury sí, y luego Phil Coulson, y Natalia se encontró de repente con su contraparte Natasha, una chica que no pasaba de los diecisiete años, que sabía hablar más de quince idiomas y que iba a enseñar por un tiempo a los alumnos de la academia de S.H.I.E.L.D. contramedidas para neutralizar una situación en que hubiese una Viuda Negra.

Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero rogaba que todos esos mocosos americanos a los que le enseñó, arrogantes en su manera de actuar y distraídos de los detalles, jamás se encontrasen con una Viuda Negra de verdad. Rogaba que todo lo que les enseñó jamás fuese puesto en práctica, porque de otro modo no habrían vuelto a ver la luz del sol.

(ahora sí)

El dúo que hizo con Clint fue casi tan letal como el que hizo con Steve. Eran los que llamaban cuando la situación era crítica, la fuerza a tomar en cuenta que nunca contaba con un plan de escape. Natasha no sabía hacer otra cosa que eso; lanzarse contra los hombres que no la veían como una amenaza y aplastarles la garganta con los muslos y escuchar a sus espaldas los pasos de sus compañeros, los que siempre iban a estar para ayudarla, aunque a ella le hubiese costado años comprenderlo.

(eso sí está bien)

Tiró sus esposas poco antes de que se infiltrase en la compañía de Tony Stark. Por fin, luego de ese tiempo infinito y tantas noches llorando sangre y sintiendo que el calor le iba a derretir la piel, logró dormir sin necesidad de estar amarrada a la cama. Mucho tiempo atrás había aprendido a no soñar, pero sí aprendió a no tratar de degollar a su compañero de equipo (como Clint, en más de una ocasión) o tocarle la piel y buscarle los puntos blandos de su espalda para

(y cómo termina esto)

Comienza así: un frío que corta los dedos, un invierno que parece infinito. Comienza con el cuerpo de Olga a sus pies, y sus hermanas, y tal vez con James. Las muñecas desolladas por las esposas, el estómago lleno de úlceras por obligarse a vomitar la comida. Las niñas buenas no hacen eso...

Termina así: un calor húmedo, el sol que brillaba en su nuca sin piedad. Termina con Steve a su espalda, ambos caminando hacia el objetivo sin hablar, no tienen necesidad. Sus muñecas han estado limpias desde mucho tiempo atrás, y su estómago no ruge, porque ha comido perros calientes la noche pasada y probablemente coma una hamburguesa, después de seducir y matar y cumplir su objetivo.

Las niñas buenas no hacen eso, pero Natasha era suya, y solo suya, y les iba a mostrar exactamente a todos por qué llamaban a niñas pequeñas tras las cosas de lo que estaban hechas las pesadillas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

1 — Primeramente, muchas gracias por leer. Tal vez no lo sepan, pero estoy absolutamente obsesionada con Natasha Romanova y siempre me ha intrigado su tiempo en la _Red Room._ La serie _Agente Carter_ me encantó (o al menos la primera temporada, que es la única que he visto) por ese aspecto, y decidí tomar prestado el hecho de que esposaban a las niñas a sus camas al dormir. Con el resto me tomé libertades.

2 — Escribir a Natasha en sus tiempos anteriores me resulta muy complicado a veces porque en los cómics ella nació mucho antes que todos, circa 1930 si no me equivoco, y siempre he preferido usar esa línea de tiempo que la que dijeron en la serie, alrededor de 1984 si mal no recuerdo. Como prefiero ignorar la mayoría de lo sucedido en _Era de Ultron,_ aquí Natasha se volvió infértil por el suero, y no por ninguna operación.

3 — Si aprietan mucho los ojos y buscan, probablemente encuentren un poco de Steve/Natasha y Bucky/Natasha. No me pude contener.

4 — Quien adivine cuál película animada estaba viendo Natasha se merece un montón de galletas de chocolate. Puntos extra por la canción del título.

Comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones siempre bien aceptados.


End file.
